Preparez l'aspirine!
by Isil
Summary: Les Anbus qui gardaient le bureau de la Princesse Tsunade n'en menaient pas large, ce matin là. Fic pour 30baisers: thème 16 Invincible, sans egal. Tres leger KibaShika.


Titre : Préparez l'aspirine!  
Auteur: Isil  
Couple : Inuzuka Kiba/Nara Shikamaru  
Fandom : Naruto  
Rating: PG  
Thème: Invincible, sans égal (#16)  
Disclaimer : Si j'allais faire l'aumône devant chez Kishimoto, vous croyez qu'il m'en filerait un, histoire de survivre quelques temps? Nan, hein? Dommage…

Preparez l'aspirine!

Les Anbus qui gardaient le bureau de la Princesse Tsunade n'en menaient pas large, ce matin là. Il faut dire qu'il y avait dans le bureau en question un duo des plus détonants… Et si les secrétaires respectives de ces deux illustres personnages avaient jusqu'à présent réussi à éviter la confrontation, elles avaient malheureusement été obligées d'admettre qu'une réunion de travail tous les trois mois, c'était quand même un minimum à respecter.

Car, voyez-vous, le chatoyant Village Caché de Konoha était depuis trois mois dans une situation un peu particulière: le très respecté Cinquième Hokage, la Princesse Tsunade, s'était un matin réveillée et avait découvert avec horreur sur son visage jusqu'alors intemporel une ride que tous les jutsus du monde n'avaient pas réussi à effacer. Persuadée d'être à l'article de la mort, elle avait alors convoqué tous les puissants de Konoha pour leur annoncer la nouvelle: elle allait se trouver un successeur.

Avait alors suivi une série d'épisodes comiques, comme par exemple la visite de Sakura qui avait en toute amitié prévenu son Maître que, si jamais elle trouvait son nom sur la liste de succession, elle allait rajouter à mains nues la ride fatidique sur le portrait gravé dans la montagne qui dominait Konoha, mais qu'elle ne garantissait pas le résultat… Bizarrement, les vitriers qui avaient dû réparer les dégâts dans le bureau ne trouvaient pas cette anecdote amusante.

Oui, de toute évidence, le monde tournait à l'envers, car il n'y avait en revanche aucune marque de la visite de Naruto, une fois que la nouvelle lui fût parvenue. Juste une conversation de presque une heure, puis le blond était ressorti du bureau en rigolant comme un maniaque… Aucune marque visible, donc, mais beaucoup de cauchemars pour les témoins de la scène.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas la peur qui avait suivi l'annonce du nom tant attendu, mais plutôt de la curiosité et une envie de savoir…  
De savoir quoi, me direz-vous… Et bien de savoir ce qu'avait bu Tsunade le jour où elle avait pris sa décision et surtout, surtout, ce qu'avait bu Shikamaru le jour où il avait accepté…

Car oui, lecteurs incrédules, Tsunade-sama, Hokage la Cinquième, une des Trois Sennin de légende avait choisi comme successeur Nara Shikamaru, 25 ans, glandeur à temps complet et Juunin, éventuellement, en cas de nécessité absolue, sinon ne pas déranger, merci!

Pendant les trois mois qui avaient suivi la nouvelle, donc, la cohabitation avait fonctionné sans trop d'anicroches, du moins à partir du moment où tous avaient réalisé que, pour le bien de la communauté, il valait mieux éviter de laisser Godaime-sama et Rokudaime-sama dans la même pièce… Car, bien que n'ayant pas des personnalités foncièrement opposées, il y avait tout de même un point sur lequel les deux dirigeants n'arrivaient pas à s'entendre, jamais, en aucun cas et c'était le suivant: Nara Shikamaru détestait avoir tort, mais il détestait encore plus qu'on lui dise qu'il avait tort…

A cela rien d'étonnant, rares sont les gens qui aiment qu'on leur fasse remarquer ce genre de choses, à part peut-être une certaine catégorie de masochistes, et encore, même ces oiseaux là sont rares… Quoi qu'il en soit, le problème aurait pu être minime, mais voilà: Tsunade, elle, adorait faire remarquer leurs erreurs aux autres, appuyer là où ça fait mal, mettre du sel sur les plaies… Appelez ça une déformation professionnelle ou du sadisme non réprimé si vous n'avez pas peur de vous prendre un talon aiguille dans le coin de la figure, mais le résultat était là: malgré un semblant de bonne volonté et quelques tentatives de compromis, les rapports entre les deux Hokage s'étaient rapidement soldés par une impasse.

Et si, au début, Shikamaru serrait les dents, se murant dans le mutisme le plus absolu pour éviter de hurler un chapelet d'insultes aussi exotiques qu'imagées à sa vénérable aînée, il finissait invariablement par craquer face aux remarques insidieuses, pernicieuses et surtout incessantes, toujours prononcées d'un ton moqueur voire même condescendant.

Il était le premier à admettre qu'il n'était pas parfait, mais il y avait des limites à tout… Leurs entrevues finissaient toujours en lancer de tasses, théières, pots à crayons, chaises et même de tables, mais, fait étonnant, Shikamaru n'avait jusqu'à présent aucun dommage corporel à déplorer, ce qui lui offrait le respect des autres ninjas.

Seulement voilà, au bout de trois mois, un ras-le-bol général s'était installé, surtout chez les deux premières victimes de cette petite guéguerre: Shizune, secrétaire particulière avec avantages de Tsunade-sama et Hanabi, assistante de son ancien professeur, Shikamaru-sensei, qu'elle s'obstinait d'ailleurs à appeler ainsi malgré les protestations bourrues du principal concerné.

Elles avaient donc, à grands renforts de "Je vous en prie, Tsunade-sama!" et de "S'il vous plaît, Sensei…" accompagnés des regards implorants d'usage, réussi à convaincre les deux Hokage de travailler ensemble tout un après-midi! Elles les avaient confortablement installés, rajoutant un bureau pour Shikamaru dans la pièce, leur préparant une réserve copieuse de thé et même de quoi manger, puis elles étaient sorties pour les laisser travailler, avaient refermé la porte à clé derrière elle et avaient confié la clé en question aux Anbus qui gardaient l'entrée, leur interdisant formellement de l'ouvrir avant six heures, même en cas de cris, de bruits de lutte ou d'odeur de brûlé.

Voilà donc pourquoi les Anbus en question n'étaient guère rassurés. On les comprend, après tout… Et s'ils avaient pu voir ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce qu'ils gardaient, ils n'auraient pas été rassurés du tout!

Car si les deux dirigeants travaillaient consciencieusement, parcourant des rapports, signant et contresignant des traités et autres décisions importantes, ils le faisaient dans le silence le plus glacial qui soit… Brrr…

Ce fut néanmoins Tsunade qui amorça un début de conversation en faisant passer à son futur remplaçant à plein temps une autorisation de baisse d'une taxe sur la circulation des marchandises en ville.

"Tiens, signe moi ça pour que ces casse-pieds de marchands me lâchent un peu." ordonna t'elle.

Shikamaru releva la tête et remonta les fines lunettes qu'il portait pour lire depuis quelques temps, chose qui faisait invariablement ricaner Tsunade, car ces lunettes lui donnaient presque l'air intelligent… Elle ne se gênait d'ailleurs pas pour le lui rappeler régulièrement.  
Il se frotta l'arrête du nez, à l'endroit où les montures le gênaient et fit glisser un regard paresseux sur le dossier, le parcourant sans se presser.

Tsunade se rappela à son bon souvenir en pianotant avec insistance sur son bureau et il haussa un sourcil en refermant le dossier.

"Je ne signe pas ça." déclara t'il.

Tsunade se gratta l'oreille, persuadée d'avoir mal entendu.

"Pardon?" demanda t'elle d'un ton tout de même un peu glacial, histoire de préparer le terrain au cas où elle aurait effectivement bien entendu.

Shikamaru leva un sourcil et ôta ses lunettes, les jetant négligemment sur son bureau. Il soupira et s'étira avec langueur sur son siège, se balançant dangereusement.

"Seriez-vous en train de devenir sourde, Tsunade-sama?" répliqua t'il avec une légère, oh si légère pointe d'ironie. "Enfin, vous me direz, c'est normal, à vôtre âge…"

A cet instant, son siège bascula en arrière et il se retrouva au sol, roulant gracieusement pour ne pas finir étalé comme une crêpe. Il releva la tête pour observer d'un regard nonchalant le coupe-papier planté à l'endroit où se trouvait sa tête une seconde plus tôt. Il eut une moue admirative et se redressa, remit son siège debout et se rassit.

"En tout cas, votre vue est encore excellente. Joli tir…" observa t'il d'un ton toujours neutre.

Tsunade hésita, partagée entre l'envie de lui balancer un autre instrument pointu et l'idée très dérangeante qu'il était peut-être en train de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce... Sale gamin!  
Elle finit par opter pour la non-violence, chose étrange chez elle mais motivée par une certaine fatigue mentale.

"Signe ce fichu papier, Shikamaru!" lui lança t'elle.

Elle se faisait un peu l'impression d'une mère en train de remonter les bretelles de son rejeton, à ceci près que dans son cas, il aurait plutôt dû l'appeler Grand-mère… Rejetant cette pensée peu réjouissante, elle lui envoya un regard noir, dans l'espoir (vain, elle le savait bien) de le convaincre d'obtempérer.

"Non."

Elle cogna des deux poings sur son bureau et commença à se lever pour recommencer l'opération sur le crâne un peu trop plein de ce morveux capricieux.

"Ne démarrez pas au quart de tour, comme ça…" continua t'il patiemment, un peu trop d'ailleurs. "Je dis ça pour vous rendre service, moi."  
"Me rendre service?" répéta Tsunade. "Je ne vois pas…"  
"Mais après tout," l'interrompit-il sans même sourciller "si vous voulez continuer à faire perdre de l'argent au Village, c'est votre problème… Moi je ne suis qu'en apprentissage …"  
"Faire perdre de l'argent au Village?" répéta de nouveau Tsunade, de plus en plus énervée.

Non seulement il l'accusait d'être une mauvaise gestionnaire, mais en plus il la faisait passer pour un perroquet, ce sale gosse!  
Shikamaru se contenta de hocher la tête, puis il récupéra ses lunettes, les enfila d'un geste rapide et récupéra le dossier.

"Mais si vous préférez que je le signe, tant pis. C'est vous le chef, après tout!" déclara t'il en tendant la main pour prendre un stylo.

Il interrompit son mouvement juste à temps et eut un bref moment de regret pour son innocent pot à crayons qui gisait maintenant misérablement sur le sol, transpercé par un kunai.

"Ca suffit. Arrête de chercher à être le plus malin et…"  
"Mais je suis le plus malin, Tsunade." l'interrompit-il, s'attirant un froncement de sourcils pour son manque de respect. "Ce n'est certainement pas pour mon talent pour la diplomatie que vous m'avez choisi."  
"Ah, ça, c'est sûr…" marmonna t'elle d'un ton vindicatif.

Le pire, c'était qu'au fond, il avait raison. Quiconque doté d'un minimum d'intelligence savait qu'elle avait choisi son successeur pour ses qualités intellectuelles, mais de là à lui donner ouvertement raison, il y avait des limites.

"Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je ne t'ai pas choisi pour d'autres raisons?" répliqua t'elle.  
"Oh, pitié… Et ce serait pour quoi? Pour mes talents de combattant? Ou peut-être pour mon physique de jeune premier?" rétorqua Shikamaru en levant les yeux au ciel. "Si c'était le cas, Neji serait à ma place, et vous ne seriez guère mieux lotie avec lui."

Là non plus, il n'avait pas tort. Ca en devenait franchement irritant. Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer quand elle fronça les sourcils. C'était elle ou ils avaient dévié du sujet?

"Je refuse de discuter de ça avec toi." déclara t'elle. "Si tu n'es pas assez malin pour comprendre pourquoi tu es assis à ce bureau, c'est que j'ai fait une erreur, que je rectifierai sans problème."

_Tiens, prends toi ça, sale petit ingrat!_  
Bon, ce n'était pas très adulte comme réaction, mais tellement agréable…

"Et vous voulez qu'on discute de quoi, alors?"

Il avait un regard si écoeurant d'innocence feinte qu'elle se promit de lui mettre une baffe dès que possible.

"De ton insinuation très peu diplomatique sur ma gestion des comptes du Village."  
"Je ne vous savais pas maso, Tsunade-sama…"  
"Shikamaru…" grogna t'elle.

Il eut un rire bref et hocha la tête.

"D'accord." céda t'il de bonne grâce.

Il saisit le dossier, tourna deux ou trois pages avant de le lui tendre.

"Prenons un exemple simple." se lança t'il. "Admettons qu'un de ces marchands si près de leurs sous décide de venir vendre un chargement de soie dans le pays du Feu. Pour faire simple, il vient du pays de la Brume."

Elle hocha la tête, ne comprenant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir.

"Notre marchand anonyme a deux choix à sa disposition. Soit il vient vendre son stock ici, soit il pousse au Sud jusqu'au comptoir de Nagita, ce que menacent de faire les membres de la Guilde Marchande qui vous ont demandé de signer cet accord." continua t'il en désignant le dossier du menton.  
"Comment sais-tu qu'il s'agit de la Guilde Marchande? Elle n'est pas mentionnée dans le dossier." demanda t'elle, plus curieuse que méfiante.

Il haussa les épaules et lui lança un regard qu'elle traduit par 'ne me prenez pas pour un abruti fini'.

"Mr le Marchand X débarque donc a Kuwara et s'acquitte des frais de douane, qui doivent s'élever pour un chargement de soie de taille moyenne à une cinquantaine de ryus d'or."

Tsunade feuilleta le dossier et approuva muettement. C'était ça à quelques ryus près.

"Après ça, il lui faut décider où il va aller vendre, car ses frais ne seront pas les mêmes selon sa destination. D'un point de vue purement géographique, Nagita est plus près de Kuwara que Konoha. A priori, il dépensera donc moins en équipement et nourriture pour ses employés et lui-même s'il choisit Nagita."  
"Mais les routes entre Nagita et Konoha sont moins entretenues et bien moins praticables." fit remarquer Tsunade, ce à quoi Shikamaru hocha la tête.  
"Exactement. Simplement notre Marchand anonyme est un peu léger du ciboulot et préfère la simplicité: moins loin équivaut à voyage plus rapide. Pour avoir fait le voyage plusieurs fois personnellement, j'estime qu'il faut environ huit jours à une caravane marchande pour aller à Nagita si le temps et les pillards sont cléments, contre six pour aller jusqu'à Konoha, ce qui équivaut à une dépense d'environ cinq ryus de nourriture par jour et par personne, plus deux ryus de foin pour les bêtes. Ca nous donne quoi? Sept ryus pour huit jours, ce qui fait cinquante-six ryus pour le voyage jusqu'à Nagita contre quarante-deux ryus s'il choisit Konoha. Ajoutez à cela la somme qu'il devra verser pour engager des gardes pour sa caravane. Soyons généreux, il en engage cinq, ce qui nous fait une dizaine de ryus pour le trajet, qu'il n'aurait pas à débourser s'il choisissait Konoha étant donné que nous assurons nous-même la protection des caravanes marchandes."

Tsunade commençait à avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Elle lui fit muettement signe de continuer.

"Nous en sommes donc à une dépense de cinquante-six ryus pour Nagita contre toujours quarante-deux pour Konoha. Tout cela, évidemment sans compter les pertes éventuelles si la caravane est attaquée. Maintenant, la taxe d'entrée à Nagita est de dix ryus par charrette, si je me souviens bien."

Elle confirma de nouveau muettement.

"Et celle de Konoha est de douze ryus. Vous pourriez faire le reste des calculs vous-même, Hokage-sama, mais je vais vous épargner ça. En moyenne, un marchand qui va vendre à Nagita dépense huit ryus de plus qu'un marchand allant à Konoha."

Tsunade mit quelques secondes de plus à parvenir au même résultat. Elle le dévisagea.

"Evidemment, ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais si on ajoute à ça des facteurs non financiers, comme le climat de confiance qui règne à Konoha et qui incite plus à l'achat, ainsi que le niveau de vie plus élevé ici, on en vient à la conclusion que…"

Il marqua une pause et elle serra convulsivement les poings.

"Vous vous faites rouler dans la farine par ces escrocs depuis quelques années, Tsunade-sama." termina t'il d'un ton obséquieux.

Elle se leva et frappa de nouveau sur son bureau, qui grinça sous l'assaut.

"Dehors!"

Il cligna des yeux, l'air faussement surpris.

"Quoi?"  
"Dehors, j'ai dit! Dehors avant que je…"

Elle s'interrompit avant de terminer sa phrase.  
Cet ahuri venait de résoudre en quelques minutes un problème qui lui causait des migraines depuis des années et cela lui donnait envie de lui rouler une pelle, ou de lui fracasser le crâne, c'était au choix.

Il renifla d'un air vexé face à sa mine furibonde et se leva, toujours avec cette grâce féline qui énervait au plus haut point Tsunade. Une loque comme lui ne devait pas être aussi gracieux, c'était contre-nature, bon sang!

Il atteignit la porte et tourna la poignée, puis il retira sa main et se gratta la tête.

"Elles nous ont enfermés, ces deux pestes." marmonna t'il.

Un coup d'œil en arrière lui apprit que Tsunade venait de se lever avec une lueur meurtrière dans le regard. Il n'avait pas franchement envie de savoir à qui elle était destinée, aussi recula t'il d'un pas, levant la jambe pour l'abattre paresseusement sur la poignée, qui heurta le sol avec un joli bruit métallique.

Il ignora la serrure qui pendait pathétiquement aux restes de la défunte poignée et poussa la porte, sortant juste à temps pour la refermer au nez de son aînée furieuse.

"Shikamaru-sama…" balbutia un des Anbus, visiblement désorienté. Hanabi et Shizune n'avaient pas prévu ce cas de figure.

L'interpellé ne se retourna même pas et continua à avancer d'un pas tranquille dans le couloir, ignorant les appels de ceux qui étaient, en théorie, censés l'escorter et lui servir de gardes du corps. Ils hésitèrent, rendus encore moins sûrs d'eux par les bruits inquiétants de destruction qui émanaient du bureau.  
Des pas retentirent dans le couloir et les Anbus virent avec soulagement apparaître la solution à leurs problèmes.

"Inuzuka-sempai!" s'exclama l'un d'eux.

Kiba s'arrêta, jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte endommagée derrière laquelle retentissaient toujours des bruits de troupeau en furie, puis il ricana et leur fit signe de rester sur place, après quoi il accéléra le pas et rejoignit Shikamaru qui avait presque atteint la sortie.

"Je peux savoir ce que tu lui as fait, à notre Princesse au caractère de miel?" demanda t'il, déclenchant un rire amusé chez son ami.  
"C'est pas important." répondit Shikamaru avec un sourire torve.  
"Et qu'est-ce qui l'est?"  
"Je nous ai ménagé une journée de congé. Tu m'escortes jusque chez moi, Capitaine?"

Kiba eut lui aussi un sourire torve et s'inclina bien bas.

"A tes ordres, Hokage-sama…"

Hanabi et Shizune, dissimulées dans un coin eurent un soupir déçu pour l'une et envieux pour l'autre. C'était loin d'être gagné…

FIN.


End file.
